Miles Morales: Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 2
| StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = David Marquez | Inker1_1 = David Marquez | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis1 = A fireball launches straight over Oscorp Industries. It lands on the ground. The fireball is the Green Goblin, also known as Norman Osborn. He walks into a room. While in the room, he moves a painting and enters another room - one that contains all of his Goblin gear. It's time for him to rise. Back at Miles' house, Miles can't help but give Peter the thousand-yard stare. Peter asks for his webshooters back, but Miles instead starts touching his face, as if to check if he is real (his gloves apparently need to be washed, as well). Peter decides to wait for him to snap out of it, and after a few minutes Miles starts cursing at Peter. He tries to ask Peter how he is alive, but Peter tries avoiding the question. Miles asks if Aunt May knows he is alive, and Peter says no, before saying something else - no one asked Miles to be Spider-Man. Miles immediately counteracts by saying that EVERYONE Peter has known wants him to succeed Peter, and mentions the memorial, with Peter also revealing he saw from a distance. Miles asks if he is from another universe, but Peter doesn't even know that such things exist. Peter tries to apologize, saying that he didn't mean to scare Miles and will leave as soon as he gets his webshooters back. Miles persists about Peter telling May, but Peter says that he is going to postpone the announcement to avoid putting her in so much stress. Miles also says that May gave him the webshooters as a gift and now they're his. Peter then says something else - he DID die once. Miles asks for him to explain, but Peter suddenly explodes, again saying Miles should never have been Spider-Man since Peter never told him to be Spider-Man. Miles threatens to tell May himself of Peter's survival, so Peter grabs his wrist, accidentally unleashing a venom blast onto him. After going over the fact they were bitten by different spiders, Peter suddenly punches Miles against a cabinet, takes the webshooters, and leaves. After waking up, Miles puts on the rest of his gear and comes to a conclusion - this new Peter is a clone. Meanwhile, the two Spider-Twins continue to run amok in the streets. They attack various people at a storage facility, and after knocking over several guards, they tell the last one he knows who they are, before presumably killing him. Miles tells Ganke about the incident in his room, repeatedly saying "clone" over and over again. Ganke gets confused, and says that Miles' idea is ridiculous and that Peter may be alive. But Miles tells him about Jessica Drew being Peter's clone (apparently, Ganke thinks Jessica is hot despite him being with Gwen). Miles persists that if was to tell May, she would probably die of shock or kill Miles. Ganke then says again - with Galactus and all, what if Peter Parker really is still alive, and that life and death isn't all black and white? Miles says that that is what's bothering him. Ganke suggests telling Gwen, but Miles says she wouldn't keep it to herself. He also suggests telling Jessica, but Miles can't reach her. Kate Bishop suddenly arrives, and Miles decides to do the unthinkable - reveal his identity. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** ***** Ganke Lee's house * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = PART TWO OF THE BIGGEST SPIDER-MAN STORY OF THE YEAR “REVIVAL” • After the mind-blowing reveal at the end of the first issue, Miles life will NEVER be the same again. • With SHIELD gone, the biggest villain in SPIDER-MAN history is out and nothing can stop him. • Miles has made a huge choice about the woman he loves. Will he live to regret it? | Notes = | Trivia = * Amy Reeder's variant to this issue is inspired by M.C. Escher's piece "High and Low."<Amy Reeder | Tumblr * Takes place about a week after Cataclysm | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included